Stop blowing holes in my ship
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: Set where Peter and Kurt are together, cuteness, movie night, and Scott being too hetrosexual. Written by friend and fellow shipper. No 5 in the nightsilver fan club series.


5) Stop Blowing Holes in my Ship

It was 6:15 on a friday evening and as usual, the gang were waiting outside the cinema to watch whatever new movie had come out, almost a weekly occurrence ever since their first trip to the mall...

It wasn't really an organised thing at first, Jean just happened to spot the sign for the cinema whilst shopping with Jubilee and Kurt and asked if they'd want to go and see the new disney film,which soon became became kind of a tradition.

Every friday after school everyone would try and squeeze into Scott's car (it was a really tight fit, and kurt's tail always ended up dangling out of the filled down window) and go to the movies to see the latest film

Well, almost everyone..

"It's amazing" muttered Scott to himself, pacing up and down the busy hallway and looking at the time,"They're probably the fastest mutants in the whole country and

they're the ones who are always late"

"Don't worry" snickered Jubilee as she flung herself down on the bench next to Jean and put her feet up "they're probably off having a really gay moment in the bushes or something"

This comment incited a collective groan from almost everyone as they remembered all the cute awkward moments Kurt and Peter had over the past few months

"That really wouldn't surprise me, they do tend to have a lot of tho-"

"A lot of what?" Interrupted Peter with a glint in his eyes, appearing suddenly in front of him (shocking the passers by) with what looked like a Starbucks cup

Scott just rolled his eyes and started sitting down whilst Peter and the girls started bickering about the fact that he didn't bring them one,calling him a traitor to all mutant kind

"Hang on" Scott suddenly asked "where's Kurt"

"I swear he was right behind me in the queue" Smiled Peter, blushing slightly

( "I bet he was" muttered Cypher sarcastically, causing the other girls to giggle")

Suddenly Kurt appeared behind Peter,he always apparated close to him,holding a brown paper bag and smiling shyly

"I brought us bagels"

"Kurt!" The girls ran to hug him, looking judgingly at Peter "at least he's sharing"

Peter stuck his tongue out in response

"Oh for god's sake, are we all here now?" Scott asked

"I think so" stuttered Kurt, watching Peter playfully hug each of his friends in turn

"Right okay, let's go"

"Don't we have to wait for Peters heterosexuality? Commented Jubilee, laughing whilst gathering her bright yellow handbag

"You'll be waiting a long time"

They all laughed as Peter turned bright red and playfully hit Happy in grabbed a bagel off Kurt whilst Jean,Cifer and Jubilee linked arms before heading into the building

As the streetlights switched themselves on and the group wandered out into the rain, Peter noticed that Kurt was lagging behind a little, his tail wrapped around him as if it was holding him together.

And in some small way it was.

"Hey little one" Peter said softly, shrugging off his leather jacket and placing it around Kurt's skinny blue shoulders, getting only a small thank you in response

That was unusual in itself, as most times Peter tried to give Kurt his Jacket, Kurt had made a point of being able to take care of himself before grudgingly accepting

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Kurt seemed to wake up as if from a daze and smiled toothily at him "I'm fine I promise"

"It was the film wasn't it" Peter asked, perceptive as usual

"Ja"

It wasn't really an exciting film to be honest, it was the girl's turn to pick and there wasn't really anything new except this cliche movie about a bunch of friends solving mysteries, but Peter knew that sometimes seeing everyday friendships caused Kurt to miss his old circus friends, and watching 2 hours of it must have really taken a toll on him

"They'd be proud of you,you know"

"I know, but I still miss them"

"I know sweetheart, that's okay"

They stood in silence for a while, Kurt leaning on Peter for emotional and physical support, leaning closer towards each other and completely forgetting that they're in public and that the entire group is waiting for them

"If they get any cuter I might cry" whispered Jubilee to Cifer, leaning against the car

"I know, it's almost disgusting how adorable they are"

"If they don't kiss I'll literally pick up this car and throw it at them" Happy whispered back, suddenly appearing next to them with Jean not far behind, the anticipation killing them as Kurt leaned in for the kiss….

"Come on guys" Scott interrupted good naturedly, banging on the side of the car "we've got a curfew, you can suck each others faces another day!"

"SCOTT!" screamed the girls, smacking him on the shoulder as Peter and Kurt jumped and laughed before heading towards the van, hearing choruses of

"For God's sake man" and

"Why do you ruin everything"

"What?" If we get caught sneaking in past curfew again the Professor is gonna kill us!" protested Scott, defending himself against joking accusations of homophobia

"Dammit Scott, stop blowing holes in my ship" laughed Happy, helping him try and fit Kurt into the back of the car without injuring anyone with his tail

"We've got a bigger problem than that" called Jean from the front seat, "Curfew began about 10 minutes ago"

"Well Shit"


End file.
